Confiance oubliée
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Lyserg a un jour dit qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à Yoh. Mais qu’arrive t il lorsque ce dernier le retrouve gelé dans la neige ?


**Confiance oubliée.**

**Titre : **Confiance oubliée

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Shaman king

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **Yoh+Lyserg

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Lyserg a un jour dit qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Yoh. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque ce dernier le retrouve gelé dans la neige ?

* * *

Chapitre I : De tristes retrouvailles.

_**Yoh**_

Aujourd'hui était une très belle journée malgré le froid glacial en cette saison d'hiver. Anna m'avait demandé d'aller faire quelques courses puisqu'il n'y avait presque plus rien à manger… Enfin demander serait un bien grand mot ! Je prenais tout ça sous la plaisanterie, mais depuis la fin du tournoi, elle était devenue encore pire que je l'aurais imaginé. A croire que le destin s'acharnait contre moi.

- Ca va, Amidamaru ? Demandais-je.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Effectivement, lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui, je pu constater qu'il ne cessait de soupirer d'ennuie. A le voir ainsi, il me faisait penser à un enfant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire vite. Dis-je dans un rire.

J'accélérais donc le pas et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le centre commercial. Je sortis alors la liste et mis dans le cadi tout ce qui y était noté. Une fois cela fait, j'allais à la caisse. Evidemment comme nous étions samedi, il fallu un long moment pour que ce soit à notre tour de payer. Ceci fait, il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer.

- Tu es sûr qu'on n'a rien oublié ? Me demanda Amidamaru une fois dehors.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout y est !

- Ah ! Tant mieux. J'avais peur qu'Anna ne se mette en colère s'il manquait quelque chose.

A cette réflexion, je ris. Dieu que je le comprenais ! Les colères d'Anna étaient si redoutées.

Quand brusquement, mon esprit m'interpella et au son de sa voix devenue soudainement grave, je redevins sérieux.

- Yoh, regarde là-bas !

Je suivis son regard. A cet instant, je cru que mon cœur allait rater un battement ; A quelques mètres plus loin, gisait une personne dans la neige.

- Viens, Amidamaru ! M'écriais-je. Il faut l'aider !

Et nous accourûmes vers ce corps déjà en partie recouvert d'un fin manteau blanc. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et le secouais doucement.

- Eh ! C'est pas le moment de faire une sieste !

Mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. De plus, la personne n'avait aucunement bougé. Amidamaru s'en aperçut également.

- On devrait le ramener avec nous. On pourra le réchauffer.

- Tu as raison, confirmais-je.

Comme pour prouver mes dires, je retournais la dite personne afin de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et là, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Cette personne n'était autre que Lyserg.

- Mais Yoh… C'est… Lyserg…

- Je sais, Amidamaru. Mais on ne peut quand même pas le laisser là.

Sur ces mots, je le pris définitivement dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers la maison. Amidamaru me suivait sans rien dire. Quant à moi, milles questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et principalement une, comment Lyserg en était-il arrivé là ?

Je me stoppais dans mes pensées lorsque j'arrivais enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda Amidamaru.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prévenir Anna, alors va faire diversion pendant que je l'emmène dans ma chambre.

- D'accord.

Et sur ce, il partit à l'encontre d'Anna. Pendant ce temps, j'entrais en discrétion dans ma chambre et fermais la porte avant de déposer Lyserg sur mon lit. Au cours de la route, j'avais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être léger et cette idée ne me rassura pas. Mais le plus important était avant tout de le réchauffer et de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à lui enlever ses vêtements humides pour lui en donner d'autres beaucoup plus secs et chauds. Cependant, ça n'allait pas être chose facile, car à peine eu-je effleurer le premier bouton de sa chemise, qu'une main me chassa violemment.

- Ne te permets pas de me toucher… Murmura-t-il tout simplement avant de refermer les yeux et de retomber inconscient.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette réaction, je devais bien l'avouer. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi il était dans cet état, mais je comptais bien le savoir. En attendant, j'avais pu lire la tristesse et la crainte qu'il y avait dans son regard et cela m'avait profondément peiné.

Ceci dit, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état et je décidais donc de me remettre à ce que j'avais commencé. Je déboutonnais donc sa chemise et le redressais contre mon torse pour pouvoir la faire glisser le long de ses bras et là je compris ce qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux ; Tout son torse et son dos étaient recouverts d'hématomes et de cicatrices, même ses bras en étaient marqués.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Lyserg ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Evidemment, ses jambes semblaient avoir subies le même traitement. J'étais consterné face à ce spectacle. Mais que pouvais-je faire à part le soigner et prévenir les autres dont Anna ? Car oui, le cas de Lyserg devenait beaucoup trop important pour le garder pour moi seul.

Mais au moment même où je m'apprêtais à me lever pour descendre la prévenir, une voix m'arrêta.

- Tu comptais me cacher ça combien de temps ?

La voix d'Anna me fit revenir à la réalité, il était évident que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, elle savait toujours tout.

- Pousses-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut le soigner !

En disant cela, elle ouvrit la trousse de secours qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

- Va me chercher un peu d'eau, il faut nettoyer ces blessures et on ne peut pas se permettre de lui donner un bain alors qu'il est gelé !

Devant cet ordre, je m'exécutais immédiatement et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau.

Je m'assis ensuite dans un coin et me contentais d'observer Anna désinfecter le corps de Lyserg.

- Tu sais qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement d'une voix froide.

- Qui ?

- Eh bien oui ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'était un accident !

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Dans ce cas, je m'attends au pire.

Je ne répondis même pas à ses dernières paroles, fixant le visage de Lyserg pourtant si serein. Qui savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé et surtout pourquoi et comment ?

- Va lui chercher des vêtements propres !

Une fois de plus, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait sans répondre. Je sortis un t-shirt et un pantalon, les tendant à Anna et sorti de la chambre.

En bas des escaliers se tenait Amidamaru, un regard dans le vague. Lorsque je passais à côté de lui, il m'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé, Yoh. Je n'ai rien pu caché à Anna, elle a tout de suite deviné.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas, répondis-je.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que faisait Lyserg dans cet état.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais le temps nous le dira certainement.

Sur ce, je sorti dehors, sentant le besoin de prendre l'air. Décidemment, le destin semblait s'acharner contre moi. Je savais que nous reverrions un jour Lyserg, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette façon.

**Tsuzuku. **


End file.
